The Dragon Empress
by taylerstovall629
Summary: Lumina loves dragons but never knew her origins, other than the fact that she grew up in an Indian rain forest. Read along as Princess Lumina takes her rightful place as the Dragon Empress.


**Author's Note: The ship for this story is Fem!Tommy x Andros. Takes place after the final episode of Power Rangers Turbo. And Tommi is from KO-35.**

**Chapter Name: From out of Nowhere**

**Taylerstovall629 doesn't own 'Power Rangers'.**

* * *

It all started at the Angel Grove Youth Center. The original Rangers moved on with their lives, so they had to choose successors, with the exception of Tommi.

Cassie, T.J, Ashley, Carlos, and Tommi were sitting at one of the tables enjoying ice cream sundaes, when Alumina had something to do.

"Sorry guys," she apologized as she stood up, " but I'm going to get some last minute practice in before the singing contest tonight".

"It's okay, Tommi. We understand the reason. You're the best singer in the school, better yet in Angel Grove." Carlos replied, causing the blonde streaked brunette to roll her eyes in amusement.

Tommi was one of the most popular girls in the school because she's as beautiful as she is kind.

Unfortunately, that kept attracting the attention of Bulk and Skull when they kept trying to impress her.

That only caused her to keep turning them down.

Sitting at another table outside, she pulled out her guitar and started singing.

As she sang, the entire youth center heard her and came outside to listen.

* * *

**Tommi:**

_You think I'm an ignorant savage_

_And you've been so many places, I guess it must be so_

_But still, I cannot see_

_If the savage one is me_

_How can there be so much that you don't know?_

_You don't know?_

_You think you own whatever land you land on_

_The Earth is just a dead thing you can claim_

_But I know every rock and tree and creature_

_Has a life, has a spirit, has a name_

_You think the only people who are people_

_Are the people who look and think like you_

_But if you walk the pathway of a stranger_

_You'll learn things you never knew you never knew_

_Have you ever heard the hawk cry to starry night?_

_Or asked the prowling leopard why she prowls?_

_Can you sing with all the songbirds of the forests?_

_Can you dance with all the colors of the sun?_

_Can you dance with all the colors of the sun?_

* * *

When to she stopped singing, the entire crowd started cheering as her friends came up to her.

"Tommi, I knew you could sing but not that good. You'll be a great singer someday. " Cassie praised when they got to the command center.

"Thanks, Cass. I hope I also find my chosen someday." Tommi replied with a sad smile.

**(That night at the singing contest...)**

"And now, for our final contestant. Please welcome Tommi Jane Oliver!" said the announcer as Alumina walked onstage.

Tommi said, before she started singing "This song is dedicated to the one man who captured my heart. Andros, my love, this is for you. Wherever you are."

(Music plays)

**Tommi:**

_Seems so close, but yet so far_

_Reaching out, towards the stars_

_Try and try, but I can't catch hold_

_There's a fire that burns inside me_

_Everywhere that I seem to go_

_I end up empty-handed_

_Have you seen what I'm trying to find?_

_I've been looking far and wide_

_High and low, low and high_

_In the dark,_

_Can't find the light_

_Maybe I've been looking in the wrong place the entire time_

_Now, I'm fine_

_'Cause I can find it deep inside_

_Oh_

_Now I've seen what I'm trying to find_

_I've been looking far and wide_

_High and low, low and high_

_In the dark_

_Now I've found the light_

_I guess I've been looking in the wrong place_

_The entire time_

_Realized_

_That maybe I_

_Should search inside_

_(Music ends)_

* * *

Tommi was declared the grand champion of the contest, but she still felt something else that was missing from her heart. Her chosen: Andros Kerovan -Oliver.

"I miss you so much, Andros." Tommi said crying as she looked at the photos in her locket.

With that, she cried herself to sleep.

'This was no ordinary singing and dance practice', Tommi declared in her mind.

* * *

**And done! **

**Chapter 1 complete. **

**Please review and let me know what you think should happen in the next chapter.**

** Peace out!**


End file.
